long Enough to Fall in Love
by Manjoumes-girl-4-ever
Summary: Mikan is dieing from a uncureable, unremoveable type of cancer and only has one year left. Natsume is a very powerful vampire that moves into the mansion behind the cemetery. I one year long enough to fall in love, will Mikan live or die? find out inside!
1. Chapter 1 the results

**Chapter one: The Results, and The Hyuuga's.**

Mikan sat in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to bring in the results. I sighed and decided to call Hotaru.

"Hello? Mikan, is something wrong?" Hotaru asks. i heard Ruka-Pyon in the background asking who she was talking to.

"Nah, I got bored waiting on the doctor. What are you doing?" i ask.

"Hanging out with Ruka-Pyon. Your still waiting?" she says/asks.

"Yeah... i think the doctor is coming. I'll talk to you later. bye-bye!" i say hanging up just as the doctor walks in.

"Mikan... I'm very sorry. We cannot treat that kind of cancer... At the very least, you should go spend the rest of your time with family and friends. you can leave the hospital now." she says.

i stared at the paper and nodded. "Thank you, for all your help." I say, getting up and leaving the hospital.

"How the hell... am I... supposed to tell Hotaru... and everyone else?" I ask, to no one in particular.

((THE NEXT DAY!))

I got up out of bed, with every intention of skipping school. I couldn't face all of my friends... I got a shower, put on my uniform, ate some cereal, grabbed my purse and book bag, locked the door, and left. I stopped at the cafe and got a coffee to take with me.

"Hey Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Permy! Koko! Ruka-pyon!" I yell waving. "MIKAN! HURRY!" Permy yells.

"What happened?" I ask. "We found your result envelope, in the cemetery. Why was it there? How long do you have left?" Hotaru and all them bombarded me with questions on the way to class.

"I went to the cemetery so I wouldn't be bothered, must have dropped it on my way out. not very long... Doctor said I have a year at best. I think a year is long enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Natsume Meet Mikan

**CHAPTER TWO: NATSUME MEET MIKAN!**

"But, a year is long enough for me…" I say, trying to keep up with all the questions.

"LONG ENOUGH? LONG ENOUGH FOR WHAT MIKAN? ONE FREAKING YEAR, THAT WILL PASS SO FAST… THEN WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? HUH, MIKAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Hotaru screams, which is different because she's has a heart made of ice, literally.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. But, your not going to be sad or else. I have no idea what your supposed to do, I'm only human, remember? I have to go, mom's waiting for me at home." I say walking away.

"Mikan, is something wrong? You don't look good…" my mother, Yuka, says. I stared at her for a minute, grabbed the envelope, dropped it on the table.

"When did you… how… why?" she asks.

"Yesterday, the doctor, and because you didn't come with me." I say and go up stairs. I put my bag up, changed my clothes, and waited.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five… four, three, two…. One!_

"MIKAN SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mother yells.

"Alright, I'm coming." I yell back. I slipped on my combat boots to finish off my outfit.

"What the hell is this? It can't be right! You're perfectly fucking healthy! You couldn't possibly have this sickness! Cancer doesn't run in the family! Its wrong! They must have mixed the results up with someone else's… I'll call the hospital…" she says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't bother mom. We both know that those are the right results. Cancer doesn't need to run in the family… Any one can get it. Obviously I'm not perfectly healthy! If I was I wouldn't be sick!" I say, sighing. I wondered if this was my punishment or something. I grabbed my bag and left.

Once I got to the cemetery, it was after sundown. The gate to the graveyard was closed. I sighed and began to climb it. I reached the top, slithered down the other side, and walked through the graves.

Once I'd reached my destination, a big polished rock, with fresh flowers from earlier today scattered around it, I sunk down to the ground.

The polished rock was the same color of the star he wore on his upper cheek. Tears formed in my eyes. The engravings read _~ Tsubasa Andou, loyal friend, son, and student. Died protecting his dearest friends. R.I.P Tsubasa. ~ _

I didn't even want to look at the dates… No… I don't want to remember that day…

"Tsubasa-Senpai… don't you remember how we became friends? I used to stalk you to school everyday… followed you how, harassed you sometimes even… _ha-ha_ I was so small back then… you know we all miss you? I guess you and I will meet up soon enough! We can be friends again!" I say, hoping that he would answer.

"Who the hell are you talking to? There's no one there idiot. You're talking to yourself in a cemetery, in front of my house! The nerve of people today!" I hear a male say.

"Who are you! I could care less if I'm talking to myself in front of your house! I'm not gonna quit!" I say back, standing and turning around. I saw a boy that looked to be my age standing by the tree behind me.

"You know, your not going to get a reply, right?" he asks.

"I know. Tsubasa-Senpai is listening to me just like when he was alive! Now, answer me, WHO ARE YOU?" I ask/say.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga. I just moved into the house over there. Who are you?" he says.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I live across town. I figured you just moved in. I've never seen you before. Why are you near my friend's grave? Were you watching me? Creep." I snap back. Then my phone started ringing.

"I was watching you. You were talking to yourself and crying. How do you know I didn't know him to?" he says/asks. I glared at him and answered my phone.

"_MIKAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" _Is all I heard. Then a click.

I sighed and turned back to Tsubasas grave. "I'll get him back… I promise." I whisper, completely forgetting about the stalker behind me.


End file.
